Media entities that create, produce, and distribute media content such as video programs, audio programs, electronic books, electronic magazines, electronic newspapers, electronic games, and similar media content desire to receive compensation for the work performed in creating such media content. Compensation for creating the media content may sometimes be collected by using investment funds, advertising models, or other compensation models.
In an investment model, media investors may provide upfront investment funds to produce media content (e.g., a movie, video, book, or audio program). The media investors hope to recover the investment and make a profit on the original investment through ticket sales, home video sales, television broadcasts, video subscription services, retail purchases, and merchandise sales. However, the risk of recovering funds invested in the creation of media content may often be high.
Revenues may also be earned by the media entities using advertising oriented models. Video or audio programs may be monetized by providing advertising supported content or by inserting advertisements at defined points in the media content. For example, advertisement video segments may be inserted between video content at the beginning, middle, end, every 15 minutes, or at other defined time points in the video content. In another model, product placements provided in a movie, video, or audio segment may provide revenue to the media entities or content creators by subtly or even overtly promoting an advertiser's product and/or service in the media content. The advertiser may pay to have a product package, brand image, message, logo, or advertisement placed in media content (e.g., movie or video). Payment may be provided upfront for the product placements or payment may be geared to defined metrics that the media content achieves.